Generally, as people get older they tend not to be as physically fit as when they were younger and they have a tendency to lose their hair. The baldness and thinning of hair is one of the effects of aging. Also, balding and thinning of hair may be caused by a person's genetic predisposition, clogged pores, virus and various other reasons. For males specifically, baldness and thinning hair may be caused by excessive male hormones, dirty scalps, stress and heredity. Dealing with baldness takes many forms such as people purchasing wigs to cover up the bald spots as well as using Minoxidil also known as Rogaine® (Rogaine is a registered Trademark of The UpJohn Company located in Kalamazoo, Mich.). Rogaine, causes hair growth when applied to the scalp and slows the rate of hair loss in some individuals by stimulating hair follicles. Finasteride, commonly known as Propecia® is a drug that is taken orally to treat androgenic alopecia by blocking the formation of DHT. (Propecia is a registered trademark of Merck & Co. located at Whitehouse Station, N.J.)
The problem with treating hair loss with pharmaceutical drugs is the potential side effects of such drugs. Minoxidil may cause low blood pressure, increase in heart rate, weight gain due to water retention, and the scalp may become inflamed. Finasteride may cause genital deformities in male infants, impotence, decreased libido, hives or rash, and swelling. In addition, while Rogaine has been effective in assisting some people in preventing baldness and thinning of hair it doesn't help everyone. Further, the cost of Rogaine is cost prohibitive for some people.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple natural and inexpensive method for enabling people to regrow their own hair and prevent thinning of hair.